The Forgotten War
by Orpah
Summary: The Korean War, hetaliafied. Some subtle hints at pairings
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, this is a short series on the Korean War. I will try to portray everything as accurately as I can, and I hope you enjoy the story!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

It had been a stormy day, but never had a day been brighter for South Korea. He had been exhausted, sore all over, and unable to see out of his right eye for the swelling, strength buoyed only by news of the Allies' successes against Japan. His brother was just as bad off, bruises decorating his body and a slight limp in his walk. Japan had seemed nervous that day, not responding to North Korea's taunts with violence as he usually would. In fact, he hadn't bothered to hit either of them throughout the day for their defiance, an unusual thing indeed. It filled both brothers with hope, and it turned out, they were right to be hopeful.

America had burst through the doorway, gun pointed at Japan. "Let them go, or I'll have to use force!" And before Japan could properly respond, Russia was standing behind him, brandishing his pipe. "Da, and you wouldn't want that..."

But Japan grimaced, drawing his sword. "They're mine, they're mine, and they'll always be mine," he hissed, turning so his back was to neither of the advancing foes. North Korea pulled South Korea close to him, intending to protect him from any crossfire, wrapping his arms around him protectively. America grinned, cocky in the face of his foe.

"I don't think so!" and without further ado, he shot, narrowly missing Japan as the other moved fast as a ninja, sword swinging for America's head. It was met, however, with Russia's pipe, as the large country blocked the stroke. Russia smiled eerily as he forced back Japan's blade. Japan glared back, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to win the battle of wills between them.

America shot again, but Japan broke free of Russia and deflected it, then slashed Russia across the forearm. Russia winced, momentarily stunned by the pain, but swung at Japan's head all the same. Another gunshot, and Japan was clutching his knee, backing towards the exit. He was retreating, though South Korea knew he would never call it a retreat. The second he disappeared through the doorway, both of the large nations turned their attention to the Koreas.

"You look horrible!" America exclaimed, looking South Korea over. He grabbed a skinny arm, shocked by the extensive bandaging. South Korea blushed, feeling a little self-conscious. "Well, it's not exactly my fault..."

Russia was checking over North Korea, though more quietly. He brushed back his hair, examining his face, then he clicked his tongue. "You are not in good condition." North Korea held his head high. "It happens when a savage nation occupies you."

"Well, you're both free now," America pointed out, causing both Koreas to look at each other, expressions hopeful and wondering if it were too good to be true, after all this time. Japan had kept an iron grip on them, forcing them into the kimonos they wore now and beating them when they spoke in their own language. Now, it would finally be over? America chuckled, having gotten some similiar reactions from nations he helped to free. "Now, don't get too excited, you still need to recuperate from the war; I'm going to help you-"

"I'll take North Korea." Russia cut in, giving said nation a hand up. South Korea looked bewildered, eyes following North Korea with concern. "Take? Take where? Aren't we going to be together?"

America shrugged. "Well, no, you see, I'll be taking care of you and getting you ready for independence, and Russia will do the same with North Korea. It'll be easier this way, and it's only temporary, you'll be back together before you know it. So, what do you say? Will you come with me?" He extended his hand towards South Korea, smiling expectantly.

South Korea looked at the hand, then back at North Korea. The other sighed, giving him a longing glance. "It'll be okay... He said we'd see each other again soon. It won't be long... Go on."

"I really don't want to," South Korea said quietly, and North Korea shrugged out of Russia's hold, coming over to envelope his brother in his arms. "It will be fine, I promise. We'll be a country again, but first we have to rebuild, alright? I don't want to leave you anymore than you want to leave me, but we have to do it."

With his arms wrapped just as tightly around North Korea, South Korea nodded. "Okay, I can do it." North Korea waited a moment longer, then released South Korea from the hug. "Go on," he said, making shooing motions.

"Alright," South Korea said, turning back to America and hesitantly taking the hand. America beamed, immediately pulling him along. "Okay, so first thing we have to do, we have to get your government in order! We need really trustworthy people to put in charge! Second thing, an army! Just think of it, your own troops, ready to defend their country..."

South Korea wasn't really listening to America, instead looking back at North Korea's retreating form longingly. His brother and him had never been separated this way. This would not be easy...

/AN/ Okay, so, WWII, America and the Soviet Union invaded Japan-occupied Korea. The Soviet Union invaded from the north, and America invaded from the south. Then each country took their half of Korea to help them rebuild and prepare to be independent. The plan was for them to be reunited after a period of time. The reason both countries wanted a stake in Korea was so they could influence it to be the same as them, ie democratic or communist. Korea was an important area to the United States because now they had a military base in Japan, and Korea was like a stepping stone to it, and it was important to the Soviet Union because they shared a small amount of border.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing, it warms my heart and helps me type faster!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Well, South Korea's decided to be democratic! So North Korea will just have to accept it!" America announced, arms crossed. Russia glared back, flanked by North Korea. South Korea watched nervously, while the group of nations, England, France, and Taiwan, sat back, England pulling his hair out. He couldn't be accused of not being able to read the atmosphere, not in a million years. He always knew when it was too dangerous to laugh or make a joke, when the line would be crossed. And it was another one of those times, as tension filled the air between Russia and America.

"North, democracy will help us be strong again; you want that, right?" There was a heavy hint of anxiousness in South Korea's tone, as he played with his sleeve subconsciously. North Korea shook his head, but Russia spoke before he could.

"North Korea will not be controlled by you, America. He has already decided to become Communist, already had his elections. This was all part of the deal, da?" Russia's aura was dangerous, but it didn't seem to bother America one bit. He just grinned fiercely, devoid of actual humor. "Well, that's funny, cause South Korea already had his elections too."

"America, we agreed to settle this during this meeting, not cause more problems," England groaned, face slipping into his hands. Taiwan spoke up, all naive seriousness. "I think they should just be democratic, really." North Korea glared at Taiwan. "No one really cares what you have to say!"

"_I_ care!" America growled at North Korea, and Russia gave Taiwan a dirty look. "China should be here, not that little waif, da?" Both nations were soon in a glare off.

"I left plenty of room for you, North; you can still be part of the government, everything's all set up for it," South Korea said quickly, as if talking faster would diffuse the situation. His brother, however, scowled back. "No, your way, we will fail. My way is better for us! Let me handle it like always!"

"No way I'm letting you guys go under that Commie's control!" America snarled, hand on South Korea's shoulder possessively. Russia smiled back, a frigid thing fraught with danger. "And I won't let you get them under your control, America."

"There is no way to resolve this!" England snapped, hands slamming down on the table. "We'll just have to leave them separate for longer!"

"I guess so!" America spat, and Russia glared coolly back. "I suppose so." South Korea sighed, looking down at the floor. He understood why they were taking this measure, but he really hated being separated from his brother. And from the angry, wistful look on North Korea's face, he felt the same way. But until they could resolve this, they would have to stay apart.

* * *

North Korea bit his lip in concentration, firing off a shot from the gun held in his hands. The bullet hit its target, though it was slightly off of perfect. He heard Russia walk slowly up behind him, silent up until he reached him.

"That was very good, da?" The large nation said, and as North Korea looked up, he could see that Russia's hands were folded behind his back. A small smile graced North Korea's face, but then Russia continued. "But it is not perfect. Try again until you get it right."

The smile disappeared from North Korea's face, and he glared at his gun, as though it were all its fault. Why couldn't he just hit the stupid mark already? He'd been attempting it all morning, and still nothing had come of it. Nothing else could make him happy now. He took aim again, face pulled into a scowl. This time, he would hit it.

* * *

South Korea shot with the pistol, and it hit the target, about five inches off of center. America clapped him on the back. "That's great! You've really improved, you know!"

A huge grin crossed South Korea's face. "Really? You mean it?" America grinned back. In all honesty, he was sure the Asian nation could do better, if given the proper training and tools. But that was something he would never give him, because he was afraid of what he would do with that training. What if he decided to dominate his brother as a result of the training? America would not be responsible for that.

"Yeah, you're doing awesome!" The false cheer was undetectable, America knew. If there was anything he prided himself on, it was his ability to act. South Korea didn't need to know he was getting the short end of the stick.

South Korea put away the pistol, done with training for now. "Hey, did you want any kimchi on rice? I was going to have some for lunch, and I'd love it if you joined me!" America shook his head, sighing. "Sorry, but I can't. I still have so much to do now that WWII is over. It was fun training you though! I'll be back the same time tomorrow morning, so be ready, okay?"

"Aw, that's too bad. I guess I'll see you then..." South Korea said, face falling, but quickly trying to smile just as brightly as before. America patted him on the back, then turned to leave. "Yeah, see you then!"

South Korea watched him go, unwillingly pouting. He would never acknowledge it, but sometimes he just really liked attention. It had been forever since a nation had paid attention to him in a good way, since Japan had locked him and his brother away from the world. Over thirty years, in fact. Though, he supposed, with only North Korea and Japan for company, anyone would be attention-hungry.

He sighed, then headed for his house. He was awfully hungry, after all... Some kimchi on rice would solve that.

/AN/ Okay, so, both of the superpowers ran elections in their halves of Korea, and the UN decided that they would simply have to remain separate for now.

Then the Soviet Union trained North Korean troops, in order to help the country remain Communist. America did the same in South Korea, but they didn't give them training that was that good, and only equipped their army with light firearms because they feared that the leader of South Korea, Dr. Syngman Rhee, would use that to forcibly unite Korea under Democracy. Then both superpowers left Korea.


End file.
